The Rescuing of Shippo
by blackjaguar87
Summary: Shippo's been kidnapped. Can they save him?
1. Chapter 1

This is my first fanfic, so please be nice. Thanks.

Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha or any of it's characters.

********************************************************

****

Chapter 1

Inuyasha swings his sword to the right. The dragon demon sways off to the side. The Inuyasha jabs the sword straight ahead. The sword slices through the demons flesh and bones. The demon holds his ribs and disintegrates.

"Inuyasha, Inuyasha! Shippo's been kidnapped by some sort of bat demon!" Kagome cried. 

"Now what, you expect me to go save him?" Inuyasha complained. 'I've got to save him.' Inuyasha thought to himself.

"Well, yes!" Kagome said exasperated.

"I guess I'll go." Inuyasha replied.

"Let's go get Miroku and Sango." Kagome suggested. 

"Let's go to Kaede's hut and get them, then we'll go get the brat." 'Poor Shippo...' he thought.

"I have to save him." Inuyasha thought out loud.

"What did you say?" Kagome asked.

"Nothing."

"You said something!"

"No, I didn't!!"

"You said 'I've got to save him.'"

"Like I would say that!"

"Well, you did!"

"Shut up or I'm not going. You can go save him yourself or stop aggravating!" Inuyasha yelled.

"Fine you didn't say anything!" she yelled back. "But just because I need help saving Shippo."

"Let's just leave."

"Good idea."

"Yeah. I know, it was my idea!" Inuyasha answered arrogantly. Then Kagome pulled one eyelid down, stuck out her tongue and made a funny noise at Inuyasha.

"You look more beautiful then ever with that face." he said sarcastically.

"At least I look better than you!"

"You wish," he mumbled. Inuyasha and Kagome went through the door flap to Kaede's hut. 

"Bad news." Kagome sighed.

"What's bad news?" Miroku asked.

"Shippo's been kidnapped." Kagome said, sounding worried.

"Who kidnapped him?" Sango asked.

"Some sort of bat demon." 

"How?" Miroku asked.

"Yeah, how was he kidnapped?" Inuyasha interrupted. 

"Well, we were watching Inuyasha fight the dragon demon. Then a bat demon swooped down and flew away with him. Then I went and got Inuyasha." Kagome explained.

"Well, was there anything that might help us find him?" Miroku asked.

"No." she answered.

"Yes there was," Inuyasha interrupted again.

"What?" she asked. 

"Bats like caves." he answered.

"You're right."

"Yeah I know." Kagome made another face at him.

"Let's go look for Shippo." Miroku insisted.

"Ok." Kagome answered. They left the hut.

"Help! Help! Please help!" Shippo cried. The bat demon flew ahead with Shippo. They chase him as far as they can.

"NO!" yelled Kagome. They followed the direction the demon went.

"Watch out!" Inuyasha yelled. Another bat demon grabs Kagome. But as quick as the demon grabs Kagome, Inuyasha swings his sword at the demon. The sword slices the demon's throat. Then the demon disintegrates.

"There must be a whole swarm of them!" Inuyasha exclaimed.

********************************************************

How was it? Be honest. 


	2. Chapter 2

Let me know if this chapter is better then the last!

********************************************************************

****

Chapter 2

"There probably is a swarm of them." Kagome agreed.

"Let's start looking for their cave." Sango insisted.

"Inuyasha, there's two of the bat demons!" Kagome shouted. Inuyasha chops both their heads off with one swing. Then them and their heads disintegrate.

"Kagome, what direction did they come form?" asked Miroku. 

"They came from the East."

"Then let's head East!" Sango insisted. Miroku purposely drops a coin and looks up Sango's dress. 

"YOU STUPID, DIRTY, PERVERTED IDIOT!!!" Sango screams. Sango slaps Miroku across the face. Then they head east to find the bat demon's cave.

"Hey wait for me!" said a strange, unknown voice. They stopped and waited.

"Can you help me save my brother?" asked a small half rabbit demon/half human. 

"Who are you?" asked Inuyasha.

"I'm Gashu. Now will you help me??"

""What do you need help with?" Kagome asked.

"My brother, Nashu, was kidnapped by a bat demon.

"Ok, we'll help you. Just because those retarded bat demons kidnapped our friend Shippo too." replied Inuyasha.

"Why would they kidnap them though?" Gashu asked.

"Really, why would they kidnap them?!" asked Kagome.

"I don't know. Let's just find the cave." Inuyasha said, aggravated. They started looking for the cave.

"Look! A cave!" shouted Gashu.

"Let's check it out." shouted Inuyasha. They walked toward the cave. There was some sort of demon in it. It's eyes glowed red in the dark. The demon walked out of the cave. It was a bear demon. The demon swings it's deadly claws at Inuyasha. Inuyasha moves out of the way. Then Gashu jumps in the air and slams his feet on the bear demon. The demon falls backwards. Inuyasha slams his sword straight down into the demon. 

Then the demon recovers himself. He got back up and slashed his claws at Inuyasha. The claws sliced open Inuyasha's skin. Gashu jumped up and slammed his feet down on the demon again. Then he grabs Inuyasha's sword and chopped the demon's head off. Then Gashu runs over the Inuyasha.

"Are you ok?" asked Gashu.

"Yeah, I'm fine." answered Inuyasha. "Thanks for helping I guess...Oh yeah, never touch my sword again."

"No problem." Gashu answered. Kagome and Sango helped bandage up Inuyasha.

"Wrong kind of demon." joked Miroku.

"Shut up." Inuyasha snarled.

"Let's find more caves." Sango insisted. Then Miroku looked up Sango's dress again. 

"YOU STUPID, NASTY, PERVERTED SLOB!!!!" screamed Sango. Then she slapped him again.

"Don't you learn?!" Sango asked.

"No." Miroku stated.

"Look, another cave!" shouted Kagome.


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha or any of it's characters. (except Gashu and Nashu, they are mine!)

*******************************************************************************

****

Chapter 3

Inuyasha and Gashu approach the cave. Many eyes glowed red. 

"Help us!" Shippo and Nashu shouted.

"They're in there!" shouted Gashu. They ran into the cave.

****

*CRASH* A cage falls down on Inuyasha and Gashu. The bat demons grabbed the rest of them and threw them in with Inuyasha and Gashu. Then the bat demons took flight and started to fly while lifting the cage.

"Where are they taking us?" asked Kagome.

"I don't know. Why are asking me?" Inuyasha snarled. They flew for a few more hours.

"Look, we're landing." shouted Sango.

"I wonder where we are." wondered Miroku.

They bat demons left the cage.

"We have to find a way out!" Inuyasha said impatiently. They started fighting with the bars, looking for a way out. Miroku started hitting the bars with his staff. Sango hit the bars with her boomerang. Kagome tried cutting the bars with her nail file. Gashu hit the bars with his feet. Inuyasha hit the bars with his sword, slicing them.

"Gashu, kick this loose." Inuyasha demanded.

***BAM* **Gashu kicked it, knocking it loose.

"Kagome, do you have one of those thingies that tells you what way to go?" asked Inuyasha.

"You mean a compass?" answered Kagome.

"Yeah, can I see it?"

"Sure."

"It says to go that way." he said, pointing north. 

"Ok, let's head north." Kagome agreed. They headed north. Four or five miles later, they ran into a forest. Sango marked the trees with her boomerang.

"What are doing?" asked Inuyasha.

"I'm marking the tree so we don't get lost." Sango answered.

"I knew that!" he lied. Sango rolled her eyes.

"Ouch!" yelled Kagome. An extremely large thorn was stuck in her hand.

"Hold on!" she yelled. "I have to fix my hand." They waited as she cleaned her hand. She took out a pair of tweezers and pulled the thorn out of her hand.

"Ouch!" she yelled. Then she pulled out a band-aid and some Neosporin and put it on her hand. 

"Ok, let's leave." she insisted.

"Be quiet! I hear something!" Inuyasha demanded.


End file.
